The new arrival
by BabsKitten
Summary: Pg for this, in upoming chapters there'll be yaoi/yuri issues. Sakura is having a lot of problems lately but a strange girl with magical powers arrives Tomoeda looking for her...


Mm, I honestly don't know why I hadn't posted this before (I think I wrote this ages ago... after watching the second movie though). Anyway, I'm posting it know, but I've changed since I wrote this for the first time. So have my new characters and the old ones, you might wanna prepare yourself for a little yaoi/yuri and guardinshipping (Fukai/Cerberus ^^).

It won't be nothing graphic though, soy you can read calmly, or flame me. I don't really care since I have warned you. No warnings for this part, read safely.

Ages: 

Sakura: 11

Syaoran: 11 (I know it's supposed to be witten Shaoran or Xiao Lang but I like Syaoran so live with it)

Tomoyo: 11

Cherry: 17

Hikari: 16

Touya: 16 (According to the CLAMP world)

Yukito: 16 (Idem)

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters, they belong to my beloved CLAMP godesses (Oh, how I thank you for Wish, RG Veda, Angelic Layer, Clover and so many others ^_^). But I do own (And I'd apreciatte you'd ask for my permission if you plan on using them) Fukai (eventually Fuji-kun), Clow Sakura, Clow's sister, Michael Jones (of course Hikari, also).

Now that I'm done... read on!

****

The new arrival

"Kero-chan!" the girl screamed as the guardian beast fell to his knees. 

Lately things had been really strange at Tomoeda.

'This presence' Cerberus thought, 'It's Clow's presence'. He stared at where, only moments ago, a boy about Sakura's age, a panther-like animal with wings and a human figure with long hair and butterfly wings were. Those three reminded him of himself, Yue and Sakura.

'Maybe he's finally arrived'

"Kero-chan, are you ok?" Sakura asked him worriedly, yet exhausted. She had changed three Sakura cards that day and she wasn't sleeping enough to regain the lost power. Sakura started to see everything in a blurry kind of way, soon after, she had passed out.

^_^

A dream, that's what it had been. But, it was so real; Sakura started to remember it.

She had gotten home after changing three Sakura cards and then realized that Kero-chan couldn't change into his fake form.

'Ridiculous' she thought to herself as she slowly got up from her bed. 'Plain and simply rid... Ahh!'

She had tripped over a big and furry thing.

"Ouch! Sakura, that hurt!" the lion said annoyed. The card mistress was looking dumbly at him.

"Hmm, Kero-chan, why aren't you, err, smaller?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer. Cerberus sighed.

"He put a spell on me" Sakura looked at him in interrogation "That kid from last night, with the weird hat and outfit. He put a spell on me, I can't transform back"

"But, there has to be a way we can revert it, ne?" she asked uncertain. This had happen before, but she felt that this time it would be different.

"There is a way to revert a spell like this. The only problem is we will need special ingredients."

"What kind of ingredients?" Cerberus had a strange look on his face, it literally read: 'You don't wanna know'

^_^

"What?! You don't really mean 'human', right?" 'Insane, insane, this is just insane' the answer to her question kept ringing in her head. Use people for a spell? It wasn't logical.

"It's not like that, each magical person represents an element. In your case, the Heart" Cerberus explained as she calmed down. "I represent the Earth and the Fire. But, to make this spell, we need the most complicated of all: Hate

"It has to be someone with a good heart and nice character, but with too many emotional problems. Besides, they need to have magic, that's without even asking."

"Basically, you want me to find a nice person with all that hate AND face the strange things that are happening around town." Sakura didn't want to complain, but this was annoying her. All she wanted to do was to finish changing the Clow cards and once for all end this thing.

Cerberus nodded silently and she sighed, then she looked at her watch.

"Oh, no! I'm late!" With that, she left her bedroom and, after a hurried breakfast, skated her way to school.

'What am I gonna do? And where the hell will I find that person?' she didn't know it but, not too far away, someone was thinking the very same thing.

^_^

Clow Sakura stared at the cards in her hand, she had long ago captured them all. Still, she had a mission for this trip: find Kinomoto Sakura.

'It's funny, the way are names were chosen. Also our destinies.' She thought as she woke up her friend. The air assistant was announcing the landing of flight number 1783, final destination: Tokyo.

"Mom, I don't wanna go to school." the teenager said and everybody near them looked at him with a weird face.

"Wake up, Kari-kun" Again, weird looks from everywhere. Sakura guessed they weren't used to seeing a boy named Hikari. Well, it was his true form's name, at least.

Hikari stretched the way he could, being between a huge box and Sakura. When he remembered where he was, he smiled at her.

"Some help you two are" she said looking at both the box and Hikari. The first started to move and from it came a large growl. Good thing they had already landed or else... she didn't want to think about what would happen if they found a wolf-like creature trapped in a wooden box.

As they moved forward the aircraft's exit, Hikari carrying the heavy "luggage", Sakura began to think about something.

'Tomoeda better be what we hope, if she isn't there, disaster will befall this world'

^_^

Kinomoto Sakura couldn't concentrate at all. After receiving worrying looks from Tomoyo, mixed with many small blushes by Li, she had finally talked it up with her friends.

"Yesterday, something weird happened again" she began.

"You mean, you felt Clow's presence?" Li asked and Sakura nodded at him.

"I changed three cards and then I finally defeated the Penguin statue that was attacking us. But, when we arrived home, Kero-chan told me he couldn't change back into his fake form. He said Clow had thrown a spell at him"

Tomoyo looked horrorized, Li was thinking about it strongly.

"I know there's a way to revert a spell like that but..." he said.

"We need the help of four elements and we only have three" Sakura finished smiling. Li blushed while he nodded. "Our problem is we have to find the person that represents hate."

They heard someone cough and looked up from their seats, professor Terada was standing next to Sakura.

"Kinomoto, I hope you're paying attention to these class. Remember our last test?" He wasn't happy at all; their last Math test had been a total disaster in the whole class. That was excluding Tomoyo and a few others, but poor Sakura...

She nodded and went back to paying attention, soon enough, the class was over and so was school.

As they walked down the street, and while Tomoyo and Sakura talked about unimportant stuff, Li stared at Sakura and relaxed. He knew that whatever the situation she would be able to fix it.

When they arrived at Tomoyo's house, Sakura and Li were left alone walking.

No matter what people said, Sakura did notice some of the things going around her; too bad Li's crush on her wasn't one of them.

'Why can't I tell him how I feel? It's not like he'll we mad at me. Sakura no baka, you know he'll understand' she thought to herself as they walked.

She had made a choice, she would tell him how she felt. And she would do it right away.

"Hmm, Syaoran? Could I ask you something?" she said, blushing all over. She had taken him by surprise, that was obvious seeing his confused face.

"Sure, what's wrong, Sakura?" he asked as coolly as he could.

"I, you, well, aishi..." she was about to do it, just a few more words out and it would all be over. Then, something happened, a presence.

"Are you sure these are the ones we're looking for?" a dark voice asked, though you could feel the warmness as he spoke. 'He must be very fond to the one he's talking to' you would think. You would probably be right, too.

"Of course I am!" another answered, it was a male voice and it sounded annoyed.

"No more chatting, it's time to introduce ourselves" a female said. She stepped out of the shadows, she was wearing a pair of blue tight jeans and an also tight white T-shirt, which had three light blue marks on the center. From her back grew long and dark wings. "I'm Clow Sakura, mistress of the Cherry Cards" at the mention of this name, she smiled sheepishly. "That was a friend's idea"

"You have no shame" the dark voice said as it also walked into the light. It was a wolf-like animal with grey wings growing on its back. He's fur was blue and dusky, but creamy on his face. It was beautiful and the dark wings were transparent so that you could see through them, almost invisible.

A teenager with white wings and dressed the same way as the girl came out by her side. Sakura had a long time before she realized what was happening.

"Who are you?" she asked, Li was also staring at them, specially the boy.

"I, like I said, am the mistress of the Sakura Cards, also known as Cherry Cards and formerly Clow Cards. You must be Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura nodded (AN= I'll be referring to Kinomoto Sakura as Sakura and Clow Sakura as Cherry.) absently as she incorporated this information to her brain.

"And them?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm Hikari, also known as Michael Jones and this is Fukai" said the male teenager. Pointing at himself and Fukai (Fukai = dark, deep), he continued. "We are the guardians of the Sakura Cards"

Cherry smiled at him and made a sign with the palm of her hand. He understood and started glowing. His long blond hair became red and short and his wings disappeared, the cloth also changed into a simple pair of trousers and a loose shirt. Fukai did not follow him and remained the way he had been before.

"What do you say if we explain this to you on a quieter place?" Cherry asked and, without waiting for an answer, grabbed a card from her pocket and whispered a group of inaudible words.

Those with great hearing may had heard: "You will do as I say, for in obeying me you will find your mistress approval, thus your true happiness. Move!"

A few seconds later, they were nowhere to be seen.

^_^

"So, let me get this straight. Clow had a sister and when he died she created a bunch of cards of her own because she thought the Clow Cards were dead, ne?" Syaoran asked, still staring at Hikari with a look-at-her-and-consider-yourself-dead kind of look on his eyes.

"This cards were also spread around the world and I was chosen to capture them, much like Kinomoto-san" Cherry answered.

The name ringed in her head. 'This girl,' she thought 'seems to tell the truth but, can I trust her?'

"Of course you can, young one" Fukai whispered, both amazing and intriguing Sakura.

"You and I have our differences though" Cherry said in a serious tone. She made a pause and took a look around Sakura's room, where the Cherry Card had taken them. "I would have to discuss this around Cerberus, too"

Sakura smiled at her, which made Syaoran blush and Michael grin.

"Kero-chan is sleeping actually" she said as she pointed to a large lion-like creature, sleeping in her bed.

"One of those dissimilarities are our guardians and judges. While Hikari is my guardian, Cerberus is yours and the same with Yue and Fukai. And the Fukai you're seeing is the false form, his true form is just a little different from that teddy bear sleeping on a tiny bed" the last words she said a little louder, getting an amazingly quick reaction.

"And who are YOU calling a teddy bear?"

^_^


End file.
